For Wanted
by FormerlyMe
Summary: Will sparks fly between Alices Ex-Boyfriend and older brother? Revision of my story "Wanted." It will be extended from my original post.
1. Chapter 1

Wanted

Chapter 1

_Jasper_

I hopped out of the shower: briefly drying my hair off with my towel, letting my blonde curls fall where they may. Walking over to my bed I examined the clothes Alice had told me to wear tonight. They weren't really something I would have picked myself. I tried to keep things pretty simple, but Alice has insisted I 'broaden my fashion horizons'. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Back when we were dating she had made it her mission to renovate my clothes. I dressed quickly in the slim grey slacks, blue, black and grey sweater with black dress shoes. I also slipped on the Rolex watch Alice had bought me for my birthday about three months ago. After I finished getting dressed, I headed downstairs into my living room and fell onto my leather recliner and turned on the game. I still had some time to kill before me and Alice were set to meet up. I popped out the foot rest on my chair and relaxed.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket, I sighed and put the game on pause and quickly fished out it out of my pocket. Alice had already called me a million times tonight, checking to make sure I wore what she wanted me to and not adding 'any stupid guy stuff.' I thought girls trusted their gay best friends fashion sense. I should be used to it by now but at times it still got extremely annoying.

"Hello?" I answered slightly exasperated with my friend. "What do you want now?" I huffed into my phone with no answer. I took the phone away from my ear to look at the screen. That was certainly not Alice's number. I made a mental note to set a special ringtone so I know for sure it's Alice I'm huffing at next time.

"Who is this?" the line was silent on the other line for another moment before a smooth voice answered.

"Hello, this is Edward…I'm Alice's brother. Sorry she told me to call you, uhmm Jasper is it?"

"Oh, sorry about that. This is Jasper. Can I help you with something?"

"No, well, yes. Umm Alice had to cancel for dinner tonight…"

I frowned I was really looking forward to seeing Alice tonight it had been a while since we'd been out together. We used to go out almost three times a week, now that she was in a new relationship I was lucky if I saw her maybe three times a month, I missed her.

"Oh, is she alright? Did something happen?" I replied slightly alarmed that if she had to cancel why she didn't call herself.

"Yes, yes she's fine. She said that an emergency at work came up. But she suggested that we could go out for a bite together, I thought that was a good idea. Of course only if you wanted to." He finished shyly. I considered it for a moment. I was pretty hungry, also I didn't feel like cooking for one tonight and I was already dressed. Even though I didn't know Edward, he was Alice's brother so I didn't see any harm in it. "Sure, should I meet you somewhere?" I asked.

"No, that won't be necessary I can pick you up. I'll be there in a minute, Okay?" he didn't give me time to answer before he hung up. How'd he know where I lived? Was this a date? More importantly was he hot?

Of course I knew Alice had a brother she'd mentioned him before but I'd never meet him or seen a picture of him. He had never come up much in our conversations much. I knew he was a doctor and around the same age as me. I tried to recall everything Alice had ever mentioned of her brother, but I found my memory lacking.

ALICE! I had to call her. I was going to give her hell for ditching me. I called her once, twice, three times and still no answer. I she was ignoring me on purpose. Something was amiss. Anyone who knew Alice knew that her phone was practically a part of the girl herself.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I looked down at my watch. I had just hung up with the guy less than ten minutes ago, he must drive fast. I shrugged, turned off my TV and headed to the door.

I swung open the door and nothing could have ever prepared me for the sight that stood before me. Standing in my door way was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He looked like a Greek god. His bronze hair was sticking in every direction possible and he had the most amazing piercing emerald eyes. His lips were a perfect rosy pink and they were deliciously plump, just begging to be kissed. I wanted to take him right then and there. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, and do extremely X-rated things to his body. I stopped my thoughts as quickly as I could before my body responded and gave me away.

I smiled at him "Hello Edward, nice to meet ya." I reached out my hand. He met me half way with a firm grip and in contrast a small shy smile. "Like wise Jasper." He replied. I loved the way he said my name, it sounded so good coming from his lips. What would they feel like against mines? He let go of my hand far too soon for my liking and nodded to himself as if I met some type of approval. I let it go for now.

"Read to go?" he asked. I nodded "Yeah," I said, stepping out into the chilled night with him. I trailed behind him to his car, a shiny silver Volvo. He almost walked to my side of the car to open my door for me which made me smile. Which made think of a thought I had earlier was this a date?

Alice usually told me when she was setting me up and I never really argued with her about it. After all she did date me so she definitely had good taste in gay guys, and it wasn't as if I was the most social guy in world. I usually spent most of my time grading papers and working out. Of course I didn't want to be alone, but dating was a pain in the ass. Most of the guys she set me up with were nice guys but none of them ever made it to a second date. I kind of just had my way with them then was gone… I wasn't a man slut really, I wasn't. I swear!


	2. Chapter 2

Wanted

Chapter 2

Edward

I took a calming breath, as I thought over what I was about to do. Asking my little sister if she would set me up with her ex-boyfriend was something I never thought I would have to do, but here I was preparing to humble myself to my younger sister for a date with her ex. How did I get here? It all started when Alice called and asked me to help her set up her new living room furniture, in her new apartment. I complied, being the amazing older brother I am. When I arrived at about noon, my first day off in what felt like years. Alice had failed to mention that we were going to be redoing her _entire_ apartment.

The hours passed slowly, when we were nearly done it was nine thirty at night, we decided to order some pizza. While Alice was in the kitchen ordering the food, I went to look at the pictures that Alice had aligned artfully on the wall. That's when it happened. _His _blue eyes jumped out of the picture, and he had a smile that made me want to melt. And now, because of him and his stupid gorgeous smile and ice blue eyes I was anxiously waiting for my sister to answer her phone.

"Edward. Hey! What's up?" She answered enthusiastically. I took a deep breath. "Hey, Ali. Nothing much, I just wanted to ask for a favor…" I started hesitantly.

"… Okay?" She responded catching the obvious apprehension in my voice.

"Well I was just wondering if maybe you-I-umm…" I stumbled.

"Edward?" Alice asked worriedly now.

_Just spit it out damit. _"Well you know that guy you used to go out with? Well, of course you do. You went out with him, but I was wondering if maybe," _God this is so embarrassing. _I thought. "if maybe you could I don't know." _Fuck._ Never mind, Ali." I said with a sigh.

I heard her giggle on the other line. "Date? Edward , you want me to set you up on a date with Jasper?" she said in between giggles. I groaned. God, I wanted to die. I knew she would never let me live this down. "Alice," I warned "I just . . ." I didn't finish, and I couldn't. She had me, because that was exactly what I wanted.

"Oh Edward please, there's no need to feel embarrassed. God knows how long I've wanted to get you two together, and now it seems I won't have to scheme to make that happen. Oh this is absolutely wonderful. " she gushed. I relaxed in me seat, and rolled my eyes. The hardest part was over at least.

"You have great timing Edward. I was just getting ready to head out and meet Jasper. Why don't you come along?" she asked, I could hear her shuffling around. _Come along? _"No Al-" she cut me off.

"Oh what am I thinking, you probably want to go out on a proper date with him. Do you want me to call? Oh no never mind, that would probably be more awkward than having to call me. If I called and set up a date for you, right?" she stopped briefly to take a breath, but not long enough for me to get a word in. "Well here's his number, he's really a sweet guy Edward I know you guys will get along great."

Without delay she listed-off the numbers, and promptly hung up on me after a quick 'Later Edward, call me. I want details!'.

I sighed, stood up, and started pacing back and forth across my living room floor. _You can do it, you can do it, you can do it! _My inside voice sarcastically mocked me, but it was right I could do it granted this would be my first date …ever. I put me face in my hands and shook my head. This was so embarrassing. How did I get to 28 without having a date? After an hour of talking myself up I finally got the courage to call him. I fudged the truth a little bit, in fear that he'd be kind of freaked out to go out on a date with his ex- girlfriend's older brother. There's nothing creepy about that, right? After we hung up, I had already made my way out of my apartment, and was four and half a blocks away from his place.

And now we were in my car making our way to my favorite little Italian restaurant I found when I first moved back to Seattle. The ride was quiet and a little uncomfortable on my part. I wasn't really sure what to say to him so I just keep silent, and let my Ipod fill the silence.

Once we arrived at the restaurant I led Jasper through the small maze like garden. I opened the door for him, he smiled and said a soft 'thanks'. As he brushed past me it hit me like a ton of bricks, his scent it was magnificent. He smelled like homemade apple pie fresh out of the oven with extra sugar cinnamon on top. My mouth started watering. I swallowed and followed behind him.

In the blink of an eye, a blonde haired girl whose name tag identified her as Lauren came to greet us. "Hello, I'm Lauren your hostess. Is it just you two?" she asked blinking her fake eyelashes at both of us while she got our menus. Jasper and I both nodded. "Follow me then gentlemen." she said as she openly checked Jasper out. He simply rolled his eyes and smirked, this must be a normal occurrence for him. She didn't seem discourage, but she quickly turned swaying her hips purposefully and led us to a table in the center of the dining room. "Could you possibly sit us somewhere more private?" I asked her, before Jasper sat down. He raised a gorgeous honey blonde eye brow at me, but said nothing. She smiled a sickening fake smile at me, from her overly painted lips that made my insides turn. "Sure thing just this way," she took us farther back into the restaurant, and sat us off to the side corner of the main room. It allowed us a view of other diners, but blocked us from their eyes. "Will this do?"

"Yes indeed, thank you very much." I answered briefly. "Okay well, here are your menus. Your waitress will be with you shortly." With that she finally left us alone.

"So," Jasper started as he looked over his menu "what do you recommend Edward?" he asked looking up me, from under his golden lashes, with his blue eyes. He had a faint, small smile on his lips. I swallowed down the lump in my throat before answering "Well," I cleared my throat awkwardly. "umm they make their lasagna from scratch, it is my personal favorite." He nodded "Sounds good to me," with that he closed his menu and set it to the side, I did the same. He gave me his full attention "do you come here often?" he asked. I shrugged slightly "A couple of times every few weeks or so I try and stop in here." I replied alternating between studying my hands and glancing at him.

"Edward, nice to see you haven't forgotten about us." Those words came from a sweet voice I was accustomed to hearing when I was here. "Angela, I'm so sorry. Work has been crazy and how could I ever possibly forget all of you?" I said standing up, and embracing my old friend. "Edward, don't be rude; introduce me to your friend." She said as I sat down, smiling at Jasper and looking between the two of us. "Of course. I _was _getting to that." she merely rolled her eyes at me. "Angela this Jasper, Jasper this is my best friend Angela Weber. We went to high school together." Jasper rose from his seat to take Angela's hand, but instead she pulled him into a hug. Over her head I saw his eyes widen slightly, but then he smiled and hugged her back. "Pleasure to meet you Jasper, Edward never brings anyone here. You must be special. " I felt the heat rise to my face when she said that. Jasper smiled politely in return. "Pleasure to meet you too." He replied. "Sit, sit" Angela said, and Jasper complied.

"So what can I get you two?" she asked. Jasper looked to me to go first "Um, we will both just have my usual." I replied. Angela quickly scribbled on her little pad and nodded "What'll it be to drink?"

"Coke." "Coke." Jasper and I both spoke at the same time he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I heard Angela giggle, and say something like 'coming right up'. Or something along those lines, but I didn't look away from Jasper; he had my full attention. Aliens could have been attacking the earth and I wouldn't have noticed.

"So tell me about yourself Edward" he said resting his forearms on the table; one on top of the other. "Well, what would you like to know? Could you be more specific?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded "Well I know you're a doctor, but what kind of doctor? Why did you become a doctor? What hospital do you work at?" I smiled before answering him "I'm a neurosurgeon. I became a doctor, because my father Carlisle is one and I guess I just wanted to be like him. Lastly I work over at Johns Providence." The conversation continued; flowing freely between Jasper and I.

After Angela had brought us our food we continued talking between bites. Angela would come and check on us periodically, and her boyfriend Ben; whom I was also friends with, came out from the kitchen to say hello.

During my conversation with Jasper I had found out a lot about him. For one he had a twin sister named Rosalie who from his description was truly the devil, and apparently quite full of herself. Also that he grew up in the south and moved to Washington after high school. His father had died just three years ago from a heart attack. He was a history professor at the university. He was also quite found of war movies.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Jasper after Angela had cleared our plates, and I paid the check much to Jasper's dismay. He nodded rose from his seat, and he and I made our way out of the restaurant. I was sad that our date/not date would be over soon. When we got in the car I headed straight for his place. Once again the car ride silent, but this time it was a comfortable silence.

"Would you like to come in? Like For a beer or something." Jasper asked me as I pulled into his drive way. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. "I'd love to."


End file.
